


待客之道

by Diante



Series: No song unsung [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 权色交易, 泥塑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 沙俄x帝奥，1815维也纳会议奥地利到底有什么手段，让整个欧洲对他俯首帖耳？我伊万布拉金斯基真的不服。我倒要看看是什么——啊，美味，我心满意足。
Relationships: Austria/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: No song unsung [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785520
Kudos: 10





	待客之道

俄罗斯早就对奥地利拿云握雾的处事方式有所耳闻，亲自体验还是头一回。罗德里赫在言辞与举止上的高明圆滑，光是于会议头几天舞会上的照面就可见一斑。自诩贵族的伊万在多瑙河水养出的真贵族面前黯然失色。尽管他说最正统的法语，跳最标准的舞步，但和那人面具似的精致脸孔及浑然天成的优雅仪态相比，他引以为豪的一切上等人做派倒像是从西方生搬硬套来的，粗制滥造，拙劣可笑。

伊万以为罗德里赫的外交工具不外乎一张巧舌如簧，说得人头脑发热、云里雾里的嘴。在关于波兰领土的划分问题上，他就险些被绕进去吃到大亏。白手起家的奥地利怎会只靠光彩手段走到世界之巅呢？伊万阴暗地窥伺那张神色滴水不漏的脸，妄图找见一张肮脏卑鄙的底牌。他把关于波兰问题的强硬态度保持了三个月，如愿以偿地见识到了奥地利的荒唐行径。

+

和所有来参会的国家相同，俄罗斯的寝室也被安排在美泉宫。西方宫殿里繁复的洛可可内饰同它的主人一样虚伪浮夸，伊万嗤之以鼻。这天，他刚从无聊的宴会回来，半倚半躺地喝着从桌席带回的小半杯酒。“红葡萄产自布兰根尔的伯爵庄园，适度的单宁味使它口感独特。”一小时前罗德里赫亲自为他斟酒，那模样伊万记得很清楚：劲瘦的腰弯下好看的弧度，脊背挺得笔直，燕尾服后襟紧贴臀线，及膝的天鹅绒布短裤露出裹白色缎袜的腿，踝骨下的浅口皮鞋带着约两寸的鞋跟——噢，这只会让他在高大的斯拉夫人面前更显单薄和纤细，与增加气势的初衷背道而驰。西方人热衷于华而不实的东西，只要把外观描摹打扮得足够壮丽就广受赞誉。罗德里赫能把口味清淡的葡萄酒说得浓醇香甜，也能把痛击法国时姗姗来迟的奥地利推上领袖地位。伊万感到这酒和这会议一样索然无味。他把酒杯放到床头，打了个哈欠。

罗德里赫就是这时推门而入的。他还穿着外交场合上最正式的装扮，一手举着托盘，其上放置两只玻璃杯和一瓶酒——伊万的眼睛亮了亮，这酒他认得，是西欧酿造的伏特加，虽然口味不及本土但也足以撩动他渴求的喉咙和胃。他的目光粘在在酒瓶上挪不开，唇舌也干燥起来。但一位有教养的绅士应先对闯入行为表现出意外，而非直接地谈论那瓶酒。因此他微微笑着用法语问道：“请问您要与我说什么事呢，奥地利？”

“我来为您送伏特加酒，俄罗斯先生。我早该拿酒来的，看得出您对葡萄酒不感兴趣。没有让宾客称心如意是我的失职，我向您道歉。”罗德里赫直言道，伊万很意外他说俄语。他阖上门然后在目光注视下缓步走来。昏暗的光圈把他拉出又细又长的影子，伊万觉得它像晚宴上挥舞的银色指挥棒，又和乐队演奏的圆舞曲一样轻巧而神秘莫测。而罗德里赫在伊万努力回忆旋律时已经把托盘放好，撩起下摆坐到床边，身体依旧挺得很直。他的确有副好身材和好体态，伊万想，让慵懒的视线自衣褶下的臀部爬上去，划过隐隐突出胛骨的背，最后停留在光洁的后颈。一圈硬领围着它，和皮肤留出暧昧的缝隙，那真是天鹅般美好又易于折断的脖子啊，他暗自感叹。罗德里赫在这时候把漂亮的脖子转动了，一双清澈的紫眼睛定定盯着伊万，打退掉他的胡思乱想：“需要我替您打开吗？对了，您可以与我说俄语，请不必拘束。”

一位优秀的外交家必然精通大陆上的所有语言，伊万稍加思索就明白，兴许自己的法语发音还会被他在内心评判。在细枝末节的事上他也不想落下风，于是不再拗着舌头学高卢人说话。

“我正打算休息，谢谢你的好意。”伊万把眼睛睁大了些，装作强打精神般地轻轻说。

罗德里赫把眼镜从鼻梁取下，掏出一块布仔细地擦着，末了把它放到床头柜上。他再回头看伊万的时候整张脸都像魔术似的变了：上梳的额发部分打散了，没了镜片的眼睛氤氲又明亮，下眼睑的睫毛被沾湿成一簇簇的，红润的嘴唇更丰满了，还泛着光，噢，像涂了槐花蜜呀。伊万看得恍惚了——会议桌上能言善辩的罗德里赫现在可真像个湿漉漉的女孩。

伊万觉得自己真应该好好休息，因为他竟然望着对方的脸生出卑劣遐想来了。他揉着眉心，打算和他说一两句话把他打发走，但是那边正传来开瓶的声音。罗德里赫已经把瓶盖打开，液体簌簌地倒进杯子，浓烈的酒味一下就四散到房间里。伊万兴奋地吸着鼻翼，打消了刚刚的想法。在他眼前，罗德里赫的脸慢慢绽出笑容，摄人心魄的眼睛和因提起嘴角而挤出的面纹都好像他的外交辞令一样充满诱惑性，尽管伊万方才还认为这清澈的眼睛震慑了自己的欲念。他揣测罗德里赫这样做的目的，也许只是一种新手段，他感到不安。

伊万想喝酒。他到维也纳后没喝到烈酒，宫廷提供的苦果汁似的果酒和法国女人层层叠叠的衣裙一样除了好看没有别的优势。他舔着越来越干的上颚望着罗德里赫手里的酒。他正在摇晃它，从黑色袖口之下露出一截白皙的手腕，伊万的视线盯着腕骨转。酒液和杯壁碰撞的声音很悦耳，伊万已经迫不及待。酒和拿酒来的人都是可口的，但万一糖浆底下是刀锋呢？他知道那种用蜂蜜、硬木和刺刀捕熊的陷阱：熊为了吃高处的蜂蜜会爬上树，推开挡在中央的硬木后又会被回弹击中；贪念会使它用更大力推开，从而被反复击打，最终伤痕累累地从树上落下，掉进地下的刺刀阵中。

奥地利可能是危险的，而伏特加大约是安全的，也许我可以问他要那杯酒，然后就让他离开，伊万思考后得出结论。他正要开口，一个音节还卡在喉咙里，手刚刚向空中伸出时，罗德里赫却径自把那玻璃杯高举着，凑上嘴唇，手腕一翻就咕咚咕咚地喝下一大口。先前他足足倒了大半杯，现在辛辣无比的高浓酒精冲进食管，仿佛一团火球在那儿滚动，焚掉一层皮。罗德里赫呛得要掉眼泪，挥发的酒气也钻到鼻腔里面折磨他，久久不散。他忍着灼烧感把酒全都喝尽，仰着头缓了一会儿才直视伊万，勉强做出先前的笑容评价道：“非常美味的酒，口感就如烈火。既然已经打开了，您也请来一些吧。”他说话时眼眶都红了。伊万看着他，心扑通扑通地跳得厉害。

一滴酒液正从他唇角滑进引伊万浮想联翩的硬领内侧，罗德里赫没去擦它；此刻他在与可怖的胃壁撕裂感斗争，即使已经吞下一块黄油蛋糕，不适感也没比想象的好太多。不愧是名不虚传的烈性饮料，这下不需扮演什么就能做出恶趣味的老贵族想要的样子了，他无奈地想，脸已经被烧得一片潮热。

他往伊万那边看去，悬着的心终于在此时放下，因为伊万打量他的眼神也像点着烈火一样了。

+

伊万不知道他们是怎么滚到一起的，当他把罗德里赫身上的最后一件衣服脱掉时，才意识到自己可能中了外交家的计谋。奥地利帝国怎么会任他摆布？肉体交易或许是种手段，使他不得不改变会议上的立场。他冷静许多，把正要扔到地下的衬衣盖回罗德里赫身上。这时罗德里赫却捏了捏他的手腕，用湿得像维也纳森林的雾似的眼睛望他。德意志人是美丽的，他呼出的气体都有沁人的酒香。伊万停在那儿。

“你不准备喝酒了？”罗德里赫适时问，他不再用“您”。汗水把他散乱的刘海粘在脸颊两侧，瞳孔里映着壁灯的烛焰，要把两具身躯间的空气点着了。只差一根火柴他们就要一起燃烧。

“嘘。”伊万咬住他的嘴。他还没喝上酒，头脑却晕乎乎的，心也飘飘然了。即使眼前的景象是圈套他也甘愿踩进。他吮吸罗德里赫的两片唇，像吮吸两块饱满多汁的牡蛎，连水声都模仿得惟妙惟肖。斯拉夫人的吻和伏特加酒一样暴烈，狂风骤雨般掠夺他。罗德里赫只需张着嘴让野蛮的舌头进来搅动，找不到机会施用技巧。但这也是件好事，面对主动又生疏的对手时他不必想方设法地取悦，只要一点小小安慰就能操控对方。所以他抱着伊万的肩，手指从脑后顺着脊椎往下摸，一节节地数着凸起椎骨。痒，痒，痒，伊万没被这么轻柔地抚摸过，身体里蹿过一道闪电，下身很快抬起头。他正从那张柔软的嘴里品尝到期盼已久的酒精滋味，还带着不该有的甘甜，那一定是奥地利用灵巧的舌头造出来的味道，它能把苦的变成甜的，坏的变成好的，假的变成真的——想到这儿伊万不高兴了，他想要波兰，普鲁士支持他，但奥地利、英国和法国是反对的，罗德里赫必然是冲这点来的。他把舌头退出来，惩罚似的重重咬了罗德里赫的下巴，留下很深的牙印。那上面也有甜蜜的酒味，伊万在心里骂了一声“该死”。

罗德里赫翻了个身，在伊万面前趴下，把自己摆成一条盛在盘里等待食用的虾，那些被酒精染上的，在洁白胴体上横陈的大片大片的红晕是虾背上的色块。他把自己埋在棉被里，好像拘谨害羞的处子，手臂安分地收到胸脯下，只有两条穿白长袜的腿大胆地向外分开——那是他身上仅有的织物，伊万认为它很性感因此没有脱下——他的臀部也是赤裸的，隐约又恰好地露出两腿间的隐秘部位。伊万自然也看到了，他做了一个吞咽的动作，把手往罗德里赫的身下探。那里竟然柔软湿润得像融化的黄油，探进去一根手指就有滑腻腻的水淌出来。伊万感到很惊讶，伸进更多手指。罗德里赫的内壁就紧紧咬着它们。顺滑的触感和微妙的阻力平衡，让伊万在抽动的时候有种搅动蜂蜜的错觉。啊，该死，又是蜂蜜。他想自己恐怕成了那头熊，马上要遭到硬木击打，但他现在不愿意放弃这具美妙的身体。他只能恶意地用指甲抠里头的嫩肉，引来罗德里赫轻轻的呜咽。

“你这里面真湿。”伊万说。他把手指抽出来在光下观察，的确有像蜜的粘液镀在上面，隐隐散发香甜气息。那个被打开的小穴又收紧成闭合的模样。伊万转着眼珠，忽然想明白了什么，在他的臀上用力地拍了下：“你来找我前已经玩过自己了？”

罗德里赫没有回答他。酒精快把他烫熟了，从胃里到身体各处都烧着，不那么疼痛却虚幻。他甬道里融化的软膏从穴口流出，顺着会阴洇湿身下的床单。伊万把他的腰拎起来，让圆润的屁股高高地翘着，臀瓣向外展开。收拢的穴口是深粉色的，沾着淫荡的汁水。伊万往那儿吹一口气，凉飕飕的风就惹得它紧缩，一会儿又张开，吐出更多蜜液。伊万把嘴贴上他的后面，舌头在褶皱上画圈。他做爱时从来没有舔过别人的屁股，眼前这个却让它有用舌头操干的欲望。罗德里赫微微抖着，被伊万抱住，动弹不了。他的体温更高，像已经被伏特加点燃，伊万把脸埋在他的臀缝里。

舌头操进去的时候他猛地颤动了一下，咬着被唾液湿透的枕头。酒精把他变得太敏感了，所有感官都被无限放大，让那种渴望被插入的酥麻也愈发迫切，但是主动权最好在伊万手中，所以他攥紧了手下的被单等待着。伊万仍然在用舌头干他，把松软的内壁舔得像淋了果酱的蛋糕那么湿，那么甜。他甚至能尝出点淡淡的酒味。嘿，它们一定已经随着血液运输到罗德里赫的身体各处；把他撕开就会流出甘醇的琼浆。这个美丽的霸主、领袖就在他身下——他盯着那不算强壮的脊背，再往前，阴鸷的目光变成一把利刃的在后颈来回切割——如果在这里解剖他，他是否能尽享欧罗巴的甘甜？他可是战功最大的那一个。

伊万把他粗大的性器取代舌头操进去了。他掐着罗德里赫的腰直往里顶，在炽热的包裹下冲锋陷阵。太大了，太大了，罗德里赫在一瞬间的失神后象征性地叫了一声，然后继续咬住和贝肉一样滑腻的布料。伊万抚摸和探索他的身体，拉扯两颗早就挺立的乳头。他的手感比圣彼得堡的任何一位女士都细腻，内壁又紧又烫，饥渴而顺从。伊万冲动地撞着，浑浊的呻吟从嘴里吐出来。他把可口的肉粒蹂躏到肿胀如女人的，转而去揉捏他的臀部。他还是最喜欢这儿。他把两瓣臀肉拉扯开，让紧紧咬合的穴口在性器两侧挤出窄缝，然后更大力地操他。

奥地利真是个天堂，这样的好事怎会落到他头上呢，定然是陷阱无疑了，伊万想着，却甘愿沉沦。各种液体打成的泡沫在那圈软肉周围堆积，抽插时噗嗤噗嗤的声音夹在皮肉撞击的声音间隙。肆意玩弄天堂和高贵外交家的快感让前三个月里他在饮食和会议上的失落感一扫而空。

“你真紧，真软，像个女孩。”伊万的双颊绯红，把这句话说出来后不久才感到一阵羞赧的热，他在性欲面前竟难以自控，要把努力维持的贵族作态丢光了。可是他转念一想，一位真贵族正像只动物那样趴着挨操呢！因此大胆言辞接连地跑出来。“你刚才是不是在自己房里操弄自己很久了？是躺着还是趴着？要大张着腿，像给枪管里上油那样把软膏捅进去，把自己操软操开了。不过你知道怎么给枪管上油吗？这种淫荡的外交手段是皇帝教你的还是你自学的呢？你的领地也都是这样来的吧？”

罗德里赫喘息着，像刚从被窝里钻出来的高热病人，在周围冰冷的空气里发抖打颤。这酒劲还是太过了，他稍稍平复了气息后才回复，呼出的热气冷凝了又涂抹在面上，那是潮湿的，如多日阴雨后床单的质感：“我仅代表我自己。和您一样，领地大多是打来的。”

他的语气太冷静了，让伊万不悦。“你把自己准备得这样好，像迫不及待地要挨操那样。这种事肯定已经做了无数次。你是为了波兰才来挨操的吗？倘若我不答应你呢？”伊万把他的臀掐得青紫。罗德里赫被填充得很满，他无法否认伊万所说的是真相。某些来自古老岁月的屈辱和疼痛复现在脑海里，但如今他已经把这条捷径掌握得很好——不论在扩张版图时还是解决分歧时，它都是比战争高明的捷径——没有人能坚定不移地拒绝这些，况且他深谙此道。于是他藏在枕头里的脸上又出现笑容。伊万像个头脑发热的青年面对情人时语无伦次那样毫无章法地冲撞他；这也让他萌生出强烈的快感，精液不断从他的顶端溢出。

“所以你这些天也挨法国和普鲁士的操了吗？这种卑劣的手段让你被掏空了身体吧，奥地利。”伊万挖苦着他。

罗德里赫比平常更敏感的身体在此时缴械投降了，像很多次和联姻领地行事时一样，仅仅被干着后面就射了出来。他的精液也有伏特加的甜香，淫靡得像剧院里、音乐厅中、舞会上醉生梦死的人们，虚幻得不真切。他熟烂的后穴因此绞紧其中的肉棒，让伊万在一阵震颤里释放了。罗德里赫被充盈着，灌满了液体。伊万从他身后退开，坐到一边用罗德里赫的黑色外衣擦自己的下体。而那个被巨大性器过度使用的小口可怜得几乎合不上了，翻卷的穴肉向上空敞开，把鲜红的内里暴露着，让肮脏的白浊从中一股股流出来，腥臭不堪；一只长袜被伊万蹬掉了，另一只半截还挂在小腿上，半截褪到脚趾下。他从趴伏的姿势起身，拉好脚上的那只袜子，罔顾身下凌乱的景象说道：“只是向您展现帝国的待客之道罢了，至于波兰，该用上枪管的时候枪管就会派上用场。”

罗德里赫像个没事人似的一件件把衣服穿回去，外套前胸的部位被精液污染得一塌糊涂，他并不在意。“稍后我会叫仆人为您更换床单。请放心，这种事在本国的保密性很高。”他走时对着伊万说。火焰吞噬他残存无几的神智，等从这扇门出去后他要面对无休止的恐怖头痛；喝酒是他少有的不擅长之事，这是他第一次饮用伏特加，他庆幸自己没有把酒杯倒满。

+

俄罗斯在离开维也纳很久之后都没想明白自己是怎样放弃掉一大半波兰的。他只记得那天他坐在房里，乐得像只从陷阱里窃取到蜂蜜的熊。而第二天在剧院门口他看到罗德里赫与往来的王公贵族交谈时，脸上仍旧绽放出那个无懈可击的笑容。不知道在天堂里纵情享乐的世界各地的人们，偷觑到他楚楚衣冠之下的爱痕后会作何反应呢？不，他们大概永远不会见到吧，伊万舔着嘴唇。奥地利总是把最华美的一面展现给世界。

**Ende**


End file.
